


Before The End

by krakensgirl (meganjeannette6)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frenemies, Friends to Enemies, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Pre-Canon, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, Umbrella Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganjeannette6/pseuds/krakensgirl
Summary: Another one of the 43 children born mysteriously around the world makes her way from her small town in Georgia to the big apple to enroll in the police academy. There is where she meets Diego Hargreeves, the future star pupil of the class along with his very close friend Eudora Patch. The two become frenemies, both wanting more of Diego.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Reader, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Before The End

**Author's Note:**

> hi im not good at summaries, im doing this for fun and yeah this is really rushed but I wanted to get a base backstory hopefully more fun will come lol

Joining the police academy has always been your dream, you had always wanted to be either a criminal investigator or forensic specialist. Even as a child, whenever your teachers would ask “What do you want to be when you grow up?”, the answer was always something to do with the law. Sometimes it was just a basic cop, sometimes it was a lawyer. But as you took higher levels of science classes, you knew you liked being behind the action and investigating. 

When you got the call from NYPD’s Police Academy, you jumped at the opportunity. Of course that meant leaving your life, your friends, your family in Georgia, but this was something so special that you needed to take a chance and go. And go you did, immediately taking out some cash you had saved since middle school, packing your things up and purchasing a run-down, miniature apartment in Queens, New York. 

It had been a month or two since moving in, you made sure to get to know the city before throwing yourself into school. You had managed to pick up a part-time job at a corner store, make a few friends and even adopt a goldfish, which you named Jerry. 

“Tomorrow’s the big day, Jerry!” You blurted out to the fish as you brushed your hair, standing in front of the mirror. You knew that you were practically talking to no one, but you couldn’t contain your excitement anymore. 

“I’m gonna be at the top of the class, just you wait and see!” You laughed to yourself, laying out an outfit for the morning to come. Once you were finished, you sat on the bed, looking into the mirror again. You smiled to yourself, thinking about how easy it will be to make your way up the ladder with your power. 

Did we mention your power? 

Your birth story is one for the history books, for sure. On October 1st, 1989, forty-three women across the world became mysteriously pregnant and gave birth to supposed magical babies. Your mother, who was just fifteen at the time, was in class. How insane would that be to witness but most of all be in her position? 

A creepy, old rich man named Reginald Hargreeves appeared not even a week later, offering thousands of dollars for you. But your mother refused, saying you were a blessing sent from Heaven. Years later, the news broke out about that same man getting a hold of seven other mysterious children just like you, forming a team called “The Umbrella Academy”. He trained them to be superhero-like kids, but your mother decided to keep that from you. 

You were only two years old when your mother realized you were just like the kids at the academy, you had a power. Your power was shapeshifting. Every day your mother would come home from work to new things - either her toddler with blue hair or different facial features. Your power developed over time and your mother helped you learn to control it, by now you were a pro, using it to your advantage in every aspect you could. 

Turning off the light, you plopped into the bed, sighing as thoughts swirled in your head. You couldn’t sleep, you were too excited. But you knew you had to, so you turned on your side and closed your eyes, trying your best. You eventually drifted off as you thought about the many possibilities of tomorrow. 

\--------------------

Sitting in the classroom was torture. You were the first one there, almost an hour early, you didn’t want to be late. Your leg bounced as you looked all around the room at the many posters on safety protocol and basic terminology. 

Resting your chin in your hand, you tapped your fingernails lightly on the table, sighing just as another student walked in. Your eyes lit up as you looked at him, thinking to yourself “Oh wow, he is cute.”

He had a stern expression behind his chocolate brown eyes. A few freckles painted over his caramel skin, with dark hair to match. You instantly noticed a scar right above his right ear. It was healed, but definitely noticeable. He scanned the room, looking for the best possible seat. His eyes fell upon yours, making your stomach flip a little. He made his way over to you and gestured to the seat.

“May I?” He simply asked, pulling his backpack off his shoulder. You nod in responde, moving your bag from the chair next to you.

“I’m Diego, nice to meet you.” He stuck his hand out to you after he sat down. You smile a little and take his hand, shaking it firmly to show him you’re not some weak little girl. 

“Nice to meet you, Diego. I’m (Y/N).” You replied, noticing how he was still holding your hand a few seconds after the two of you stopped shaking. He finally let go, nodding to you. 

“(Y/N)? That’s a really lovely name.” 

“Really? I’ve never had anyone tell me my name is lovely.” You replied, laughing softly. 

Just as you two started talking, more students filled into the classroom. One in particular seemed to stand out, she locked her eyes onto Diego and made her way to the table behind us, sitting right behind Diego. 

“Hey, I’m Eudora, what’s your name?” She leaned on to the desk, smacking her gum lightly. Diego lifted his gaze from your eyes to hers, causing you to frown just a little. 

“Diego, and this is (Y/N).” He pointed over to you, making you feel a little better about this new girl who just came and took his attention away. You simply wave your hand to her, which she didn’t seem to mind because she brushed you right off. 

Rolling your eyes, you sat back and watched as they talked and got to know each other, a little jealous that there was this new girl who he clearly took a liking to. You couldn’t think about that, though. You were here for one reason and one reason only - to work and become a police investigator. No man will come between you and your dream. 

Or will he?


End file.
